The Days of our Weeks at the Krusty Krab
by Andrilena
Summary: Join Spongebob and his buddies for some crazy times at the Krusty Krab! ^_^


**Scene One: When Krabs go mad...**  
  
**Narrator:** It was a dark and stormy night, bwaahahahaa!!! .... *coughs* Ahem.. I mean.. It was a bright and sunny day in Bikini Bottom, as Spongebob enjoyed frying his krabby patties at the Krusty Crab. A fine eating establishment I might add... Though it does lack that certain something... Aha! It's the cashier, Mr. Tentacles! He never smiles!   
  
**Squidward:** *wakes up from a nap* [bored voice] Hmm? Where you talking to me...?   
  
**Narrator:** See what I mean?! *achieves a glare from the writer* Sorry sorry, I'll go on! Ahem... Anyhow, like I was saying... Spongebob was frying krabby patties, Squidward was... sleeping. And Mr. Krabs was counting his money, of course, when suddenly...   
  
**CRASH. BANG. THUNK.**   
**Mr Krabs:** *rushes out of his office* Was that me money vault being opened?!   
  
**Squidward:** *exasperated sigh, a pause, then an evil grin* Why.. YES, Mr. Krabs.. It was your vault being opened.. someone just came in and took ALL your precious MONEY...   
  
**Mr Krabs:** *eyes buldge out* What?! Noooo!!! Not me precious money! All those pennies and nickels, dimes and quarters, ones and fives, tens and twenties.. fifties and hundreds! Ahhhhhh!!! *rips off eyes*   
  
**Squidward:** *blinks* Uhhhh....   
  
**Mr Krabs:** *slaps his eyes against the floorboards, before running around the restuarant*   
  
**Squidward:** .....   
  
_Spongebob pushes open the kitchen door, a spatula in his hand_   
  
**Spongebob:** What's wrong with Mr Krabs?   
  
**Narrator:** *puts on a nasally, bored voice and tries to imitate Squid* He thinks his precious money was stolen.. how pathetic...   
  
**Squidward:** *glares at Narrator* I'M Squidward, not YOU...   
  
**Narrator:** *reverts back to normal voice* Oh right.. sorry.. *a pause, and then..* But it's just so BORING being the narrator.. I mean, I get to talk what.. twice in the whole story? It's not fair! I want to play Squidward! He's my idol.. *shiny eyes*   
  
**Squidward:** Uhhhh... that's.. nice?   
  
**Writer Andri**: *smacks Narrator with a trout* This isn't in the script, dummies!   
  
**Narrator:** Ouch! *rubs head* Fine... sorry... continue on without me, everyone.. *sulks*   
  
**Spongebob:** [whispers] Squid.. you aren't supposed to talk to the Narrator yet.. We don't know he's there...   
  
**Narrator:** *whimper*   
  
**Squidward:** *sighs and rolls his eyes, going back to reading a magazine*   
  
**Narrator:** Hey! I didn't say he was reading a magazine! I said he was sleeping! How can he go BACK to reading a magazine if he wasn't reading one in the first place?!   
  
**Spongebob:** *twitches* [whispers to anyone and everyone] Can I talk to the narrator now?   
  
**Andri:** *glare* No, you can't talk to the narrator yet! *looks around* And where the [dolphin sound] is Mr Krabs?!   
  
**Spongebob:** *overly dramatic gasp* Oh no! You said a baaaaaad word!   
  
_Patrick Star rushes in from stage left, with ice cream all over his mouth, while holding an empty cone_   
  
**Patrick:** Someone ate all my ice cream, Spongebob! I think it was... *shivers* [whispers] The Evil Ice Cream Eaters! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!   
  
_But before Spongebob can respond, in comes.. Mermaid Man and Barnicle Lad!_   
  
**Barnicle Lad(BL):** Hey.. It's BOY.. not LAD... get it right!   
  
**Andri:** Well Barnicle BOY stucks, so I've changed it to Barnicle LAD.. Just for this story, of course. It's my right to do so.   
  
**BL:** Well... all right. I guess Lad'll haveta doo.. Scobby Dooby Doo!   
  
**All:** .........   
  
**BL:** What?!?!?!   
  
**Andri:** *sighs* Nevermind.. just get on with the story!   
  
_Once again... in come Mermaid Man and Barnicle Lad!_   
  
**Mermaid Man(MM):** Oooohh.. food! I'm starving!   
  
**BL:** *frowns* Ex-nay on the food-ay...   
  
**MM:** *blinks* What did you say? I can't understand a word of your jibberish...   
  
**BL:** *growls* I was trying to tell you to stop with the food! It's YOUR famous line, remember? The one about evil... Remember?   
  
**MM:** *gasp* Evvviiillll!!!!! Where's the evil? Where where? *dives into the kitchen*   
  
**Squidward:** *still reading a magazine* There's nothing evil in there.. unless you count the food.. ahaahaaahaa...   
  
**MM:** The food's eeevvvviiiillll?! Ahhhhhhh!!!! *dashes out of the kitchen*   
  
**BL**: Why, oh why did I get stuck with a baffoon as my sidekick?   
  
**MM:** *screeches to a halt, smashing into Mr Krabs who everyone has forgotten about* Your sidekick? YOUR sidekick?! I think not! I am not YOUR sidekick, YOU are MY sidekick! Just read the comics...   
  
**Mr Krabs**: *finally puts his eyes back on* Me moneeeeyyyy!!!   
  
_Mr Krabs exits stage right, heading for his money vault, where he finds..._   
  
**Narrator:** *is building a house*   
  
_where he finds....._   
  
**Narrator:** *puts the door on backwards.. somehow* Opps...   
  
**Andri:** Grrrr.. [yells] Yo, Narrator dude! It's your line, dummy!   
  
**Narrator:** *drops hammer onto foot* Ow! Um, I mean, it is?! Oh goody! *reads the story so far* Aha! I see.. *clears throat* Inside his money vault, Mr Krabs finds all his money, still there.   
  
**Spongebob:** Mr Krabs found his money? Horray for Mr Krabs! And horray for the Narrator, for doing such a [dolphin sound] job!   
  
**Narrator**: Gasps are heard all around, as Spongebob says a baaaaaaaaddd word... tsk tsk.. shame on him.. *pauses* Hey, he just insulted me! Why you little...   
  
**Spongebob:** *is currently busy eating soap*   
  
**Patrick:** *has forgotten his ice cream dilema* Hey Spongebob... gimme some! I want some candy too!   
  
**Spongebob**: Bit bot bandy, Batrick. Bit's boap...   
  
**Patrick:** Caaanndy! *munches on a piece of soap* Hey... this isn't candy.. It's soap! You tricked me, Spongebob! You said it was candy!   
  
**Spongebob:** Bo BI bidn't, Batrick. BI bold bou bit bwas boap...   
  
**Patrick:** Liar liar, chant the choir!   
  
**Spongebob:** Bit's blants bor bire, Batrick.. BI bean bants bon bire...   
  
**Patrick:** I'm not an idiot, Squidward is! I don't like you anymore, Mr Krabs.   
  
_Patrick begins to exit stage left, before coming back_   
  
**Patrick:** Oh hey, Spongebob.. can I borrow a quarter for the bubbles? I mean bus?   
  
_Scene fades... curtain falls..._   
  
**Patrick:** Ahhhh! Who ate the lights?!  
  
**Ahem.. I'm sad to say, that this is the end of scene one. For those of you who are sad as well, don't worry! There's many more scenes coming soon! ^_^ And for those of you who are glad this is the end.. well.. poop on you! Bwaahhhhaaaaa!!! :P Nah, not really... Heck, if you read THIS far, I'm happy as a cow! I mean duck! Err.. lark! Whatever... eheeehheee..**


End file.
